Heart-to-Heart: Shulk's Unhealthy Diet
by TrueSapphire
Summary: Shulk finds Palutena prepping up food this morning. However, during their conversation, Palutena suspects Shulk's distaste in certain foods. What food does Shulk not like? [One-shot and no spoilers. Readable for everyone].


**In this disclaimer, I do not own ****_Super Smash Bros, _****nor make profit out of them. ****_Super Smash Bros _****belongs to Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo, and their respective owners. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on September 23rd, 2014.  
>Edited by a Beta Reader on October 5th, 2014.<strong>

**General Overview:**

**1. Shulk's canon trivia about his unhealthy diet comes from Xenoblade's Heart-to-Heart titled "A Gift for a Loved One."**

**2. For those who do not know about ****_Xenoblade, _****Heart-to-Hearts are interactions between two people. Depending on dialog choices, friendship (affinity in ****_Xenoblade)_**** can be raised or lowered. There are four possible endings depending on what the character say. This is roughly the equivalent version of Fire Emblem's support conversation, just with a few differences.**

**Below are the terms used in ****_Xenoblade Chronicles:_**

**Heartwarming – Conversation goes as smoothly as possible (two positive choices). **This is the true ending.**  
>Heartbreaking – Conversation goes as badly as possible (two negative choices).<br>Four small hearts raised – Positive choice selected.  
>Four small hearts lowered – Negative choice selected.<br>One big heart raised – Ends the conversation with a big boost of friendship (affinity in ****_Xenoblade)_****.**

* * *

><p>Shulk yawned as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. While he would normally stay in his room or go to the Trophy Vault in order to learn more about the other fighters, he was really hungry at the moment. He had his Monado strapped to his back just in case for a vision.<p>

As he was about to enter the kitchen, he could hear someone preparing a meal. He initially thought that it would be someone like Kirby or Yoshi, as they tended to eat a lot of food. Instead, however, Shulk found the Goddess of Light cooking.

* * *

><p><span><em>Heartbreaking - Declination<em>

"Morning, Palutena," Shulk spoke up as he observed what she was doing.

"Oh, Shulk," Palutena smiled back. "You're up a bit early."

"I could say the same thing to you. I'm just really hungry right now," Shulk replied, as he heard his stomach rumble again.

"Perfect! Usually, I would have Pit here, but you'll do just fine," Palutena explained eagerly.

Shulk then queried, "What are you making today?"

"Vegetable Surprise!" Palutena smiled sweetly, then dropped her smile when Shulk's face became paled. "Is something wrong, Shulk? Do you like vegetables?"

"Uh..." Shulk thought about it before answering with a lie. "Oh... Yes... Quite."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"You're not lying to me, are you, Shulk?" Palutena frowned suspiciously. "This doesn't sound like you."

"N-no..." Shulk noticed Palutena closing her eyes, as if she was concentrating. "Palutena?"

She opened her eyes. "You're lying. You don't like vegetables."

Shulk was taken back. "WHAT?" Shulk baffled. "How'd you know?"

"You can't fool my all-seeing Eye of Palutena," Palutena beamed proudly. "Or maybe your reaction was all I needed."

Shulk looked down, feeling ashamed. "Y-you're right... I don't like most vegetables and fruits. I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"It's okay, Shulk. You don't have to lie," Palutena stated sincerely.

"I'm sorry," Shulk apologized.

"But one question still remains..." Palutena mumbled, deep in thought.

"What's that?" Shulk looked at her.

"Would you at least try my Vegetable Surprise, even just a bit?" Palutena suggested. _"If he says yes, it's a point for me!" _she thought to herself.

Once again, Shulk thought about it before answering. "I'm sorry, Palutena. I must...humbly decline."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"Oh, fiddlesticks..." Palutena pouted, feeling disappointed. "All right. No need to force you."

"Force? That...actually reminds me of a memory in my adventure of a certain vegetable." Shulk painfully recalled a certain memory. Hopefully, Paluteana would not use her all-seeing eye in order to find out what that memory was.

"Oh? Do tell." Palutena smirked, obviously interested in what Shulk was about to say.

"It was...an unpleasant memory. To make it short, my friends forced me to eat a Gold Burdock in Eryth Sea. Its sweetness was too much for me," Shulk muttered uneasily.

Palutena giggled, then began to contemplate about Shulk's hunger until an idea popped up. "I got it! No need to worry, Shulk!"

"Huh?" Shulk exclaimed.

"I'll make something else just for you. Just name it and I'll cook it up. Leave cuisine to a goddess." Palutena smiled happily.

**One big heart raised**

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Shulk smiled eagerly. "Thanks, Palutena."

* * *

><p><span><em>Net LossGain – Piece of Cake_

"Morning, Palutena," Shulk spoke up as he observed what she was doing.

"Oh, Shulk," Palutena smiled back. "You're up a bit early."

"I could say the same thing to you. I'm just really hungry right now," Shulk replied, as he heard his stomach rumble again.

"Perfect! Usually, I would have Pit here, but you'll do just fine," Palutena explained eagerly.

Shulk then queried, "What are you making today?"

"Vegetable Surprise!" Palutena smiled sweetly, then dropped her smile when Shulk's face became paled. "Is something wrong, Shulk? Do you like vegetables?"

"Uh..." Shulk thought about it before answering with a lie. "Oh... Yes... Quite."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"You're not lying to me, are you, Shulk?" Palutena frowned suspiciously. "This doesn't sound like you."

"N-no..." Shulk noticed Palutena closing her eyes, as if she was concentrating. "Palutena?"

She opened her eyes. "You're lying. You don't like vegetables."

Shulk was taken back. "WHAT?" Shulk baffled. "How'd you know?"

"You can't fool my all-seeing Eye of Palutena," Palutena beamed proudly. "Or maybe your reaction was all I needed."

Shulk looked down, feeling ashamed. "Y-you're right... I don't like most vegetables and fruits. I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"It's okay, Shulk. You don't have to lie." Palutena stated sincerely.

"I'm sorry," Shulk apologized.

"But one question still remains..." Palutena mumbled, deep in thought.

"What's that?" Shulk looked at her.

"Would you at least try my Vegetable Surprise, even just a bit?" Palutena suggested. _"If he says yes, it's a point for me!" _she thought to herself.

Once again, Shulk thought about it before answering. "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

**Four small hearts raised**

"Yes! Palutena:1! Shulk: 0!" Palutena cheered to herself.

"Uh, sorry?" Shulk asked confusingly.

"Oh, my bad," she laughed nervously. "I got carried away."

Shulk chuckled. "You're really are an interesting goddess. I can see why Pit is so loyal to you."

"Why, thank you. You're also a very interesting human. It's true Pit and I share a strong bond, but I do often tease him. Sometimes, he takes my jokes seriously, which is pretty amusing," Palutena smiled fondly.

Shulk's lips curved upwards. "That is one interesting relationship. A little tease is not so bad."

"Now that I think about it, you don't like vegetables, and Pit usually groans when he has to eat them. Pit likes to eat things like cake." Palutena shook her head in mock annoyance.

"A piece of cake, huh?" Shulk smirked.

"I swear, you two are alike in some ways." The Goddess let out a chuckle.

"You think so?" Shulk scratched the back of his head. "The people here say that Robin and I are alike. I can attest to that." Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly again. "Oh, I almost forgot about my stomach. Palutena?"

**One big heart raised**

"One Vegetable Surprise coming right up!" Palutena proclaimed. "You won't regret this!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Net GainLoss – Shulk's Backstory_

"Morning, Palutena," Shulk spoke up as he observed what she was doing.

"Oh, Shulk," Palutena smiled back. "You're up a bit early."

"I could say the same thing to you. I'm just really hungry right now," Shulk replied, as he heard his stomach rumble again.

"Perfect! Usually, I would have Pit here, but you'll do just fine," Palutena explained eagerly.

Shulk then queried, "What are you making today?"

"Vegetable Surprise!" Palutena smiled sweetly, then dropped her smile when Shulk's face became paled. "Is something wrong, Shulk? Do you like vegetables?"

"Uh..." Shulk thought about it before answering. "I'll be honest... No," he admitted.

**Four small hearts raised**

"Oh, is that so?" Palutena said with a bit of surprise. "At least you're honest." Palutena closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I didn't eat a lot of healthy foods during my childhood," Shulk explained. "I was too focused with machinery in the lab."

"Sounds just like you," Palutena smirked, opening up her eyes. "But there's something else that's bothering me."

"Wait... Does this had to do with your all-seeing eye?" Shulk asked curiously.

"Yup!" Palutena smiled proudly, which Shulk gulped nervously.

"Care to tell me...what's bothering you?" Shulk stammered, worrying about what Palutena had seen.

"The girl who cooks vegetables for you," Palutena asked quietly.

**Four small hearts lowered**

"WHAT?" Shulk gasped. "You looked into that of all things?"

"Well, there's another one, but I'm very interested in that girl first! Come on, Shulk!" Palutena winked at him. "En'light'en up for me."

Shulk nervously laughed. "Yeah, about that girl... She likes to cook foods, especially for me. But she would usually put vegetables, and she would not leave me until she saw me eat the food she made."

"You didn't decline?" Palutena carefully observed Shulk's face.

Shulk looked down. "If it was someone else, I would decline...but when it comes to her...I...just can't refuse her. So I just eat her food without complaining to her. I'm too embarrassed to tell her I don't like vegetables."

"Oh, I see what's going on," Palutena smirked widely.

"P-please tell me you didn't use your all-seeing eye?" Shulk gasped, hoping that the Goddess had not in fact used her all-seeing eye.

"No, but it's pretty obvious by the look of your tomato face," she teased, seeing Shulk's blushed face.

**One big heart raised**

Shulk decided to quickly change the topic before Palutena asked for more details. "Uh, can we actually eat now? Oh wow... I'm sounding like Reyn and Riki."

* * *

><p><span><em>Heartwarming – Rejuvenator Potion<em>

"Morning, Palutena," Shulk spoke up as he observed what she was doing.

"Oh, Shulk," Palutena smiled back. "You're up a bit early."

"I could say the same thing to you. I'm just really hungry right now," Shulk replied, as he heard his stomach rumble again.

"Perfect! Usually, I would have Pit here, but you'll do just fine," Palutena explained eagerly.

Shulk then queried, "What are you making today?"

"Vegetable Surprise!" Palutena smiled sweetly, then dropped her smile when Shulk's face became paled. "Is something wrong, Shulk? Do you like vegetables?"

"Uh..." Shulk thought about it before answering. "I'll be honest... No," he admitted.

**Four small hearts raised**

"Oh, is that so?" Palutena said with a bit of surprise. "At least you're honest." Palutena closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I didn't eat a lot of healthy foods during my childhood," Shulk explained. "I was too focused with machinery in the lab."

"Sounds just like you," Palutena smirked, opening up her eyes. "But there's something else that's bothering me."

"Wait... Does this had to do with your all-seeing eye?" Shulk asked curiously.

"Yup!" Palutena smiled proudly, which Shulk gulped nervously.

"Care to tell me...what's bothering you?" Shulk stammered, worrying about what Palutena had seen.

"That big muscular man who eats vegetables," Palutena asked. "Who is he exactly?"

**Four small heats raised**

"Oh, that," Shulk smiled, feeling relief. "That's my best friend: Reyn. He's kinda like Kirby and Yoshi; he eats a lot, especially vegetables. Why, I even remembered the time he ate an Energy Aubergine for the first time in his life. I've never seen him so happy when it comes to food."

"Is that so?" Palutena stifled a laugh. "But it does bring up my next point. You should eat vegetables like your friend."

"Hmm..." Shulk put his hand on his chin. "You know, you're right. Maybe this is a good time to start eating healthy. Let's...take it nice and easy, please?"

"Tee hee!" Palutena giggled. "Leave cuisine to a goddess! I've got a bowl full of vegetables that needs an extra zing."

"Extra zing?"

"My Rejuvenator Potion!" She showed Shulk her small black bottle. "This little potion can make foods like carrots fantastically flavorful. This will be great for you, Shulk."

"I can't wait," Shulk responded with a smile, which quickly turned into an expression of shock when he suddenly had a vision of a group of carrots attacking both Palutena and him. When the vision ended, Shulk was completely confused on what he saw. He had never seen anything like it before. He gasped to see Palutena about to pour a drop onto the bowl of vegetables. Quickly realizing what was about to happen, he shouted, "PALUTENA, STOP!"

"WH-WHAT!" Palutena screamed surprisingly, accidentally dropping the Rejuvenator Potion and spilling it all onto the bowl. The vegetables glowed brightly and started to twitch until each vegetable grew arms, legs, and an eye. Palutena and Shulk gasped to see animated vegetables jumping out of the bowl and staring fiercely at the two. "Oh no! Not again!"

"AGAIN?" Shulk perplexed at her. "This happened before?"

"Y-yes! And I was so determined to become a better cook!" Palutena regained her composure and brought out her serious face. "Come on, Shulk! Time to put an end to this vegetable revolution!"

**One big heart raised**

Shulk smirked back. "Looks like we don't have a choice!" Shulk declared, then thought to himself. _"At least this will delay the vegetables...for a bit."_

* * *

><p><strong>Credit to my Beta Reader, TheMysteriousGeek2345, for significant overall improvements.<strong>

**Shulk [Blue Circle Affinity] Palutena  
>Trusts the cook?<strong>

********For more Heart-to-Heart one-shots, check the Super Smash Bros. Community titled "Heart-to-Heart: Smash Edition."********


End file.
